


Moonshine

by Pandabear13524 (Marvelli7Mugglers)



Category: TMR - Fandom, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelli7Mugglers/pseuds/Pandabear13524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Thominho (Thomas x Minho) oneshot, but I might make another chapter later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maze Runner or the Characters. TMR

Minho didn't know why, but the greenie fascinated him. Thomas was… Different.

Minho sat with the other runners around the campfire, but his eyes were on Newt and Thomas. Then he saw the two of them turn to look his way. Newt pointed at him, and said something to Thomas.

Thomas chuckled, his face turned red and he stole another glance at the keeper of the runners.

'What are they talking about?' Minho wondered.

The green bean and second-in-command turned back to each other and continued chatting, sipping at Gally's moonshine

Quite a few drinks later…

Minho couldn't take it anymore. He stood up quickly –As quickly as he could without falling back down- and stumbled over to Thomas.

Newt, forgotten by both boys who were currently staring at each other, grinned, and set off to find Alby.

"Hi…" Thomas stammered, speechless at the boy in front of him.

Minho, the boy in question, leaned forward, his face inches from Thomas, whispered, "You're kinda cute."

Thomas, his face now very red, replied, "And you're kind of drunk. I appreciate the compliment, but how about you go to bed, and tomorrow, if you still think that, come and find me."

Minho pouted, "Tomorrow's too far away" He slurred, and leaned in to kiss Thomas.

He got pushed away.

"Minho, go to bed. I don't want you doing anything you'll regret later."

Minho grumbled something Thomas couldn't make out, but obediently turned toward the homestead with a longing glance over his shoulder.

Thomas sighed. He really hoped that hadn't just been the moonshine talking.


End file.
